Anger, Love and Perfect Pleasure
by HarleyQuinzelly
Summary: It's the same in every school, Athletes, Bullies, Nerds, The annoying populars, the bunch of rowdy and extremely horny guys. why can't people just be normal for once? R/G Y/T P/B
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, If I did FFX-2 would be much better!… sorry for any grammar mistakes I did try to get them all but got bored with it so I uploaded it.**_

_Click, click, click._ I'm sitting here playing with my lighter because I know that as soon as I spark up the bus will come round the corner - fuck it - he can wait. I reached down pulling a pack of twenty out of my green leather bag, shoved a cigarette in my mouth and lit it, sighing I rested my head in my palm.

Ever since I moved to this crap hole Luca, I've hated it. My cat died within a week, I got bullied and felt alienated all through primary for being Al-Bhed, the racist bunch of fuckers, and now my Pops is moving back to Bikanel, but to further my education he's registered me into a boarding school in Zanarkand. Yippee, what fun that will be - not!

I sighed again, taking the last drag of my fag then stubbed it out on the floor. I laughed softly to myself. I wondered how big the bus was going to be - I hoped it would fit all seven of my suitcases.

The sky turned cloudy in a blink of an eye and the wind turned icy for early September. It was probably silly of me to wear this little brown skirt and green vest. Too late to change now. I really should have checked the weather forecast. Oh well, the bus driver will have to be my unfortunate victim and get the blame.

Where did I put that vodka? I searched though my bag, hearing the jingles of many little bottles of spirits in my bag. Taking out one at random I glanced at the label - vodka - good just what I wanted. Twisting the cap and dropping it to the floor, I raised my hand and tilted the fluid into my mouth. I could feel a sharp burning sensation as it ran down my throat into my stomach. I shook my head rapidly, a cough escaping my lips. Maybe I shouldn't have started on something so strong. Looking around there wasn't a bin nearby so I threw the now empty bottle over my shoulder, hearing it smash into tiny pieces on the floor.

A few minutes passed by and I saw the yellow and red bus pull onto my street. It was about time the bloody thing turned up, what took it so long! The bus stopped in front of me and opened its doors. A tall man got off. He had dark brown hair covered by a baseball cap, and was wearing hiking boots, dark trousers that were ripped in many places and a black t-shirt with silver letters reading AC/DC on it. He opened a compartment under the bus and helped me put my luggage inside.

"You sure you have enough stuff?" He asked, struggling with the heaviest case which was crammed full with every pair of shoes I owned.

"Well I'm here for a while so might as well pack my wardrobe. Is that ok with you?" I spat. I wasn't in the mood for humour at this time of day. He snorted and practically threw my last case in the compartment. "Hey watch it, I have valuable things in those cases." He just rolled his eyes, not caring what he broke. He asked me my name, when I replied he crossed it off on a little black pad, then stuffed it back into his pocket.

I climbed onto the bus and looked down the aisle. It felt like a hundred eyes were staring at me, and when you practically have two left feet, it's not a good thing to have people watching you. I haven't even started school yet and I know I'm going to embarrass myself.

I slowly walked down the aisle taking one step at a time, keeping my eyes on down to watch out for bags, stray feet - anything on the floor that could be hazardous. Half way down I found two vacant seats. I threw my bag into the first seat and settled down in the seat by the window. Just four more hours and I can get off this Yev-forsaken bus.

Once we were finally through Luca we had to stop for a girl on the Mi'ihen. She had chocolate brown hair and everything she wore was light brown. She had red beads embroidered on the pockets of her trousers, making patterns of butterflies. She came over to my row of seats.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked sweetly. I most probably would have told her to piss off but she looked so sweet and frightened that I couldn't refuse her. I moved my bag and she plonked herself down next to me, breathing heavily.

"Drink?" I asked her politely opening my bag for her. "Great thanks - what have you got?" I peered into my bag fumbling around. "Vodka, vodka and more vodka." "Have you got anything a little less strong?" She asked innocently. "I don't know" I replied. "I think I drank my last Sambuca . . . oh-no, here it is" I said, handing her a little bottle. She unscrewed the lid and necked it quicker than I would have done normally. I stared at her, my eyes wide.

"Nervous?" I speculated, with a grin "Very. I'm Calli, by the way." she said, extending her hand towards me. I took it. She really was nervous - I could feel her hand tremble in mine. "Rikku." I smiled.

Before we knew it, an hour had passed and we arrived at the end of Djose - at least I knew I wouldn't be the only Al-Bhed at this school. The bus stopped for some guy who obviously thought he was Yevon's gift. As he strolled onto the bus, he winked at every girl, before slumping into a seat a few rows in front of me. He had yellow hair that shimmered in the light of the rising sun and emerald eyes - definitely Al-Bhed. You could see his black boxers under his low baggy jeans - seriously he really needed to pull his trouser up - he also had a crimson coloured tight shirt that showed his superb muscle definition.

"I bet you he wont be in any of my classes." Calli moaned. She was 15 the same age as me and probably most people at this school, she looked and acted much older than she was, which made me seem childish and unsophisticated. "Why do you say that?" I asked still staring at his near-perfect features. I'm surprised I wasn't drooling. "Oh come on, a hot guy like him wont be smart enough for my class." "Well that's your fault for being smart." I snorted. And she chuckled.

We giggled as we kept bickering on about our IQ's. Calli made the comment that we were both too good for him - I think that was the alcohol talking. We had had two more each before I ran out of Vodka. Calli started to panic saying she wasn't going to be able to go through with going outside and into the school without more booze in her system.

She calmed down a little after we passed through Bevelle, because some of the passengers who had been on the bus for over three hours started to complain that no toilet breaks was definitely uncool.

As the bus pulled off the highway and into the huge centre some of the passengers started to get rowdy, getting out of their seats or bouncing up and down in their seats excitedly. The bus finally pulled to a stop and everyone piled out running in different directions, towards the toilets or towards the numerous café's and fast food restaurants.

I found an off-licence near the front doors and walked in as nonchalantly as I could, trying not give myself away. I grabbed a few little bottles of Aftershock and took them to the counter. The orange haired assistant eyed me suspiciously and asked me for ID. I rummaged through my bag for what seemed like ages, all the while the assistant was tutting and fidgeting. I finally pulled out a laminated picture of me stating that I was 18. He let it pass, not knowing - or particularly caring it seemed to me - that it was a fake and I would not be even 16 until July. Did I care? No way! Live life to the full, that was my motto.

Back on the bus after a quick visit to the ladies room. I didn't remember falling asleep, I was just rudely woken by the bus screeching sharply to a stop, bouncing me violently from my seat into the back of the one in front. I swore equally violently as I tried, in vain, to compose myself.

Looking out the window I saw my new school. It seemed much bigger in the brochure. As everyone started to pile out of the bus again, someone who I assumed was a teacher walked up to us slowly. His dirty red outfit was absolutely hideous and didn't really go with the metal arm and leg thing he had going on. He made us form two lines, girls on the left and boys on the right, mentioning that the girls dorm was on the left and boys on the right.

He started with the girls line first asking our names. He looked down at a board through his dark rimmed glasses giving us a key card with a number written on it, the number matched the room we were assigned to. Once he was though both lines he stood in front of us telling us about the cards.

"No card is the same so you cannot sneak into other's rooms." he said with a sneer. I could hear some of the guys groan at the fact they couldn't sneak into the girls dorm.

Walking through the doors to my new dorm I could smell flowers and newly painted walls. I wondered if the boys dorm was as colourful and bright with nice smelling flowers like this? No I didn't suppose so. I'd have to check it out some day.

The number on my card was 47. There were 25 rooms on each floor and there were only 50 altogether so I am obviously on the second floor I reasoned to myself.

Getting into the elevator I pressed number 2 on the panel. Taking a closer look at the panel, I saw the letter B above a button, maybe that was Basement. The doors reopened before I had much time to think about it. I stepped out and glanced at the room numbers. They was still in the 20's at the moment. I started to walk down the corridor still glancing at the numbers on the doors on both sides of me. 45... 46... 47 my room. Pushing in my card a light turned green and I heard the door unlock allowing me to enter. I pushed the door open and found two girls in the open-plan kitchen and living room, to my right was a very little hallway with two doors one for out bedroom the other a bathroom

A tall girl - well taller than me anyway - wearing white three-quarter lengths and a pale white turtle neck with long sleeves turned and smiled at me. Her teeth where white and glistened. I smiled back and moved towards the bedroom putting my cases on the vacant bed.

"I'm Yuna." The smiling girl said to me. Her shoulder length brown spiky hair wobbled as she walked into the room.

"Rikku." I grinned quickly. I bet she ends up a cheerleader or some kind of snotty prep girl. I felt my eyes narrow and my eyebrows pull together. Stop it Rikku! - I was being uncharitable, I didn't know her and I wasn't giving her a chance.

"Has anyone got any fags or booze?" Turning to where the voice came from, I saw a silver haired girl who looked like she used waaaay too much hairspray. She was wearing all black, a black top, black jeans, black shoes, black sweat bands, black leather jacket - wait leather? That is so unfashionable.

She was leaning against the architrave. I looked down at what I was wearing. Brown skirt, green vest and my sexy green converse, well didn't I now feel stupid for not coming in all one colour. So I thought, let's calculate. We have a possible daddy's girl, a Goth and a hyper loser Al-Bhed, hmm great combination.

"Help yourself." I replied, lightly throwing my bag to her, making sure I got a fag before she smoked them all. "Cheers, I'm Paine." "Rikku." How many times am I going to have to say my name?

I sparked up a fag looking for an ashtray, or at least something that could be used as an ashtray. Paine pulled a skull shaped ashtray from her desk and put it on the top flicking her ash in it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuna open the windows to let some air in.

"You're the Al-Bhed from Luca, right?"

"Yeah." I replied boredly. I had completely forgotten about Yuna, I was leaving her out.

"Hey Yuna do you want a fag?" I offered.

"No thanks, I quit." Humph figures. I sighed distractedly. I wondered if Daddy had found out that she smoked and said if she didn't quit then he would take away her allowance. I could hear the little voice in my head giggling at that thought.

After unpacking most of my clothes I thought I'd give myself a few minutes rest. I only had one case left to go, mostly hair products, make-up, straighteners and what was left of my prized alcohol collection - which I had to replace because I drank most of it for my leaving party, to which only one person was invited and attended - that would be moi! I silently chuckled again and picked up a laminated card from my bedside table.

_Dear Student;_

_In your closet is a door to a smaller cupboard which contains all your cleaning facilities USE THEM!__ Every week a teacher will be assigned to inspect your dorms and check to see if your are keeping it in the same condition as when you arrived._

_Please note, smoking inside your rooms is strictly prohibited. Should you wish to smoke, please use the balconette. _Oops broke that rule already.

_Alcohol and Drugs are prohibited on the school premises. Any found will be confiscated._ Great better hide the booze.

_Classes start at 9am sharp. Anyone late will be in an automatic detention. There is a telephone for emergencies. If you are unwell call the front desk (number is at the bottom)._

_Curfew is 10pm from Monday till Thursday, 1am Friday and Saturday, Sunday is 10pm. Anyone found outside or in other dorms after these times will be escorted back to their room. Punishment is in place for repeat offenders. _Christ this is a harsh school.

_Uniforms are in your wardrobe and are to be worn at all times during school hours._ Uniforms? You must be kidding me. This just gets better and better!

_If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. _

_Signed Headmaster_

Who was this guy anyway? No name, nothing, just headmaster. I wonder if he's funny looking. I threw the card in the bin beside the 3-seater sofa.

"So I guess were going to need a rota for the cleaning malarkey?" I looked up. No one was listening to me. I looked over at Paine she had from what I heard _Hallelujah _by Paramore playing full blast through the headphones on her Ipod while getting a coke from the fridge, on the right of me was Yuna, her head in a book called _New Moon_. I wondered what it was about and whether it was good. I might see if I could persuade her to lend it to me when she had finished with it.

I reached down for my green bag beside the sofa and thought a little exploring would do me some good.

As I walked outside I breathed in the cold breeze. I wrinkled my nose as I caught the smell of tonight's dinner wafting out of the schools doors. It was either experimental or something disgusting. The chill in the air made me shiver. I looked at the time on my watch which read 5:31pm. Wow I'd been unpacking for ages. Ok so I could go explore for two and a half, maybe three hours, then go and have the revolting meal they were cooking for us.

Crossing my arms over my chest I started to walk by the side of the girls dorm. Under a huge tree sat a guy with white hair. It looked a little like Paine's, the way he had too much hairspray in it. He was wearing a green jumper and dark blue jeans. He saw me approaching and raised his head out of the book he was reading and smiled kindly at me.

"Hi, I'm Baralai. Who might you be?" He was so sweet. Wasn't that bad looking either.

"I'm Rikku. Do you mind if I sit with you?" I didn't really want to be intrusive I was just bored and my room mates weren't exactly the most cheerful bunch.

"Not at all" I sat beside him and he closed his book, putting it on the floor beside him.

"So where are you from?" He asked me curiously, eyeing my attire.

"Bikanel originally, but me and my Pops moved to Luca. Now I find out he's moving back to Bikanel, the wanker. That's why I am here." I mumbled a string of profanities under my breath hoping that Baralai wouldn't hear me. He seemed too sweet to cuss.

"I'm from Bevelle - what a fucking shithole that place is!" I gasped, my eyes wide. Did he just swear? This sweet, naturally tanned, gorgeous guy just swore! I couldn't believe it, maybe he wasn't as innocent as he looked.

We chatted for what seemed like hours and we knew basically the everything about each other. Baralai was my first friend here so I nicknamed him Lai, as it was shorter and I would more likely remember it. He seemed to like it so that was fine with me. We ended up getting onto a conversation about our room mates.

"Well, Tidus and Gippal seem a bit in your face. They are both ladies men I can tell you that for sure. But they are bloody funny." "Are either of them Al-Bhed?" Maybe this could be more interesting than I thought.

"Gippal is. He comes from Djose. Tidus comes from here in Zanarkand… What about your room mates?"

"Well I have Yuna and Paine. I don't really know much about Paine, she doesn't talk much. All I know is that she likes rock music and gothic things. Then there's Yuna, this sweet, innocent, little thing. When I first met her I thought she was a right stuck up Daddy's girl." I giggled at my accusation. I wrinkled my nose again as I smelt tonight's dinner getting stronger.

"Smells horrible doesn't it" Lai said copying my expression.

"You got that right." I looked down at my watch just when the dinner bell rang.

"So you want to eat with together? I mean I'll be sitting with my room mates anyway so your welcome to join us" I asked Lai.

"Sure. Do you mind if I bring mine with me?" "The more the merrier." I smiled happily - things were looking up.

The lunch hall was starting to fill up. I got my dinner - which didn't actually look as bad as it smelled - and walked over to sit with Yuna and Paine.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Where did you go?" Yuna asked.

"Oh just out. I met this guy beside our dorm. His name is Baralai, but I call him Lai. I asked him and his room mates join us, I hope that is ok with you two."

"Hey Rikku, is it alright if I sit with you?" I turned my head and saw Calli, the girl that sat next to me on the bus this morning.

"Oh hey Calli, course you can." A raucously loud laugh was heard behind me. I turned around to see where it was coming from. I could see Lai's white hair above the other pupils as he walked through a crowd of people. Two fair-haired guys followed him holding their dinner trays.

"Oh, He is so McHotty." Yuna drooled.

"More like McDreamy." I sighed.

"No your wrong he's McSteamy" Calli laughed. We both agreed with her comment and watched them as they walked towards us.

"I think I'm choking on some McVomit." Paine hissed, making the impression of gagging.

"Hey Rikku, this is Tidus and Gippal." called Lai.

I could tell who was who because Lai had mentioned one of them was Al-Bhed, which had to be Gippal, he had the same distinct green eyes and yellow hair. The other, Tidus, had sky blue eyes and blond hair. I looked down at what they were wearing. Gippal, I recalled, was the guy a few seats in front of me on the bus - thankfully he had pulled his trousers up. Tidus wore long black shorts and a blue top.

"Erm, this is Calli, Yuna and Paine." I blinked trying to get myself back to reality and stop myself staring at the gorgeous guys.

_**Thanks for reading don't forget to review!!! Comments and hate speeches are welcomed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, I don't own anything… shame isn't it. Yet again sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes._**

The table was perfectly round, there was no graffiti or scratches in or around it, I dare look under it to check if there were any chewing gum stuck under the table left by their owners.

I sat with my back towards the counter full of food, on my right was Lai, next to him was Paine then Gippal, Tidus, Yuna and Calli being on my left.

I started to poke at my food, trying to butter up the courage to taste it. I looked at each one of their faces, the boys opposite me were stuffing their mouths with as much food as possible - it looked like they were racing to see who could finish theirs first. Paine just shoved her tray away from her not even tempting to try the revolting excuse for spaghetti bolognaise. Yuna mirrored me, trying to be brave enough to take a bite. Calli and Lai _seemed_ to enjoy it. I picked up a spoonful and stared at it.

"Hey Yuna, school starts tomorrow right?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, why?" "Do you think the supermarkets will still be open?" I said still hopeful.

"Late night ones yeah." Lai replied before Yuna could.

"Great I'm going shopping for some decent food. Any one care to join me? Your more than welcome." I threw my spoon down and left the table. As I walked through the door I found that I was not alone, everyone at the table joined me - I knew they didn't like it.

The supermarket wasn't far from the school but we didn't have much time to fill our trolleys, the _curfew_ starts today at 10pm and it's now 9pm. Calli had a basket just for her, the boys had a trolley of their own and we had one. We raced up and down the aisles grabbing everything that was mostly ready meals or things that needed microwaving - Mostly junk food and 2 apples, Yuna insisted on having.

Back in our room Yuna offered to unpack our shopping and cook us cheesy beans, we invited to boys and Calli round for dinner too but they have to bring there own bread and beans. After a few minutes Calli knocked on our door with everything she needed for dinner, she claimed she didn't like beans and wasn't that hungry, so she was settled on having a ham sandwich. We had prepared and cooked our dinner by the time the boys turned up. Calli opened the door as three boys walked in, bowls in one hand, bread in the other.

"Sorry we took so long, we cooked our own." Gippal smiled a dreamy smile that made my heart melt.

"So what's on the box?" Tidus said pushing his way through the other two before settling down in front of the sofa.

"Friends. If you don't like it, you can shove it and go watch your own telly." Paine threatened.

" Zaa cusa uhac y suuto pedlr (Jeez some ones a moody bitch.)" Gippal muttered

" Urr ura sekrd ihtancdyht oui (Shh she might understand you.)" I panicked and turned towards Paine, she kept her eyes on the telly. Maybe she doesn't understand Al-Bhed.

"Ura tuach'd, pid oui tu (She doesn't, but you do.)" He smiled that perfect smile again, It was so gorgeous that I felt the corners of my lips curl upwards and my face blush.

By the time everyone left it was about midnight, Calli left to her room across the hall from us and the boy used the fire escape so their 'stealth' like appearances weren't busted by walking out the door.

______________________________

Yet another time I was rudely awoken by an alarm clock by the side of some ones bed - most probably Yuna's. I sat up, my eyes still closed and stretched my arms out wide then rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The door opened slightly and Yuna crept in holding a saucepan and wooden spoon, she smiled and me deviously and headed towards Paine's bed.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head!" She screeched from the top of her lungs banging the two objects in her hands together - I cant believe she stole one of my ideas to annoy Dr P - don't ask where it came from because no one knows - maybe plan B instead then.

Paine leaped out of her bed and fell onto the floor, she groaned and got onto her feet. "Just you wait till I rip you head off and stuff it down the toilet." She said in a menacing tone.

"You can't hurt me cause I'm cooking pancakes." Looks like Yuna won that fight. Paine just left the room and headed for the bathroom - she better get out there soon - I got out of my pit and made my way over to the huge walk-in wardrobe, pulling out a garment they called our uniforms and laying it on my now made bed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yuna?" "Yeah?" She answered poking her head round the door.

"Are, our beds self-making?" "No silly, I made it for you." Yuna went back to whatever she was doing before and I stared at the uniform. The skirt was a very dark navy blue, and a white blouse - great now I have to find shoes for this outfit. I rolled my eyes and hoped that I had something that would match. I put on the outfit and looked in out floor length mirror - I guess I didn't look so bad - I rolled up the skirt to make it shorter. It looked much better now.

I sat down on the sofa with my plate of pancakes. As I started to eat Paine walk into the room her hair was the same pointy over-waxed hairstyle, her make up was pale but dark around the eyes - she looked vampireish. Paine sighed and sat down beside me with her pancakes.

"Do we have to wear these stupid uniforms?" Her skirt was rolled up the same as mine and she wore knee high black heels.

"I kinda like them." Yuna said cheerfully, she didn't roll her up and wore a black pare of loafers. Her make up was subtle with a pale light brown eye shadow that matched her mixed eyes.

"There always has to be one." Yuna smiled at Paine's supposed compliment. She wasn't as quick to notice the sarcaism in her voice. Once I finished I put the dirty dishes in the sink and walked towards the bathroom. I applied my foundation, mascara and a little eye liner around the my eyes to make them look bigger, but I was indecisive on which eye shadow, brown? To boring. Yellow? A little to bright but a definite maybe. By the time I chose it was a little late, I thought the plain effect could work for today, see what some others look like first.

Our first lesson was about Spira and its history - please don't let me fall asleep on my first day. Me, Yuna and Paine stood outside the class room behind the waiting line for the door.

"Hey Yunie, you and Ti seem to be getting along well." I smiled. Yuna aloud me to call her Yunie but Ti was a little more difficult. I tried everything, Spiky, Chocobo, Tiddy, eventually he settled on Ti.

"Yeah, he's nice." Yuna blushed.

"You fancy him don't you!" I smiled with my mouth open making her blush more.

"No!" Yuna blurted a little loud making people in the line turn and stare.

"It's obvious Yuna, your whole face is pink." Paine grinned, taking advantage of the conversation. As Yuna started to fade back to her normal colour the boys walked toward us, all wearing dark navy trousers and a white shirt with the collar up, Gippal was the only one in a blazer. Ti stood beside Yuna, Gippal between me and Paine with Lai beside her.

"Hey Yuna." Ti said flirty and winked at her. Me and Paine both giggled - Well I giggled, Paine kind of snickered - making Yuna blush excessively again.

"What? What did I miss?" Ti raised an eyebrow eyeing both me and Paine.

"Oh nothing." Paine smirked turning her back to Ti. I couldn't help but bust into laughter by Yuna's rather pink face and Ti's confused look. I grabbed my side with one hand and let my other hand catch my fall as my legs gave way - I knew I'd be on the floor in a matter of seconds, but two strong arms grabbed a hold of me before I hit the ground. I looked up still in my giggle fit to see Gippal holding me close to him with his arm around me. I started to calm down a lot quicker as Gippal looked into my eyes, He turned his gaze towards Yuna.

"What's with her?" referring to me.

"Nothing!" Yuna said a little to quick and abscond into the classroom. We walked into the classroom and took are seats which had our names on. I sat in the far back corner by the window, Yuna in front of me, Paine in front of her. In the next row Ti was next to Paine, in the third row Gippal was on my line and Lai was in front of him.

As the teacher walked in he stared at us with his piecing Grey-Blue eyes, He had dark gray-ish hair and wore and dark blue turtle neck top with black jeans. He was the best looking teacher I've seen so far.

"My name is Zack, I don't want any formalities in this class." He announced to us, walking behind his desk.

"Today I going to ask some questions and see how much you know about Spira." Oh crap this lesson is going to screw my education, I hope I get an easy one.

"You… Erm Yuna is it? Give me a description on Pyreflies."

"Erm. Pyreflies are a type of matter that drifts throughout Spira via it's waterways. Despite there name, Pyreflies are not insects and have no physical form. Pyre-"

"Thank you, Gippal a description of Spira." Yuna is gonna be mad that he cut her off like that.

"Spira, The name of our world. Spira is full of diverse landscapes and populated by many different races."

"Baralai, A description of Sin."

"Sin is an entity that appeared at the end of the machina war between Bevelle and Zanarkand. It brought with it a thousand years of chaos and destruction that has halted the advancements of Spira's civilisation."

"Erm, Rikku in the far corner, a description of the Farplane." Oh I knew I'd get the one I didn't want to do. I hate the Farplane why the hell would I want to talk about it?

"The Farplane is the final resting place of the dead." I could hear my voice breaking at the end. "Summoners perform a sending that guides the souls of the departed to the Farplane. The teachings of Yevon state that unsent souls eventually become fiends." I whispered the end of my sentence. I rested my head on the desk, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

"Not a fan of the Farplane, Rikku?" "No sir - Zack." I corrected myself.

"Very well then, Tidus a description of Blitzball." I looked up from my desk, Zack seemed utterly bored, like he didn't even care if we knew anything about Spira.

"Blitzball is a water sport and loved throughout Spira. While Sin terrorises Spira, Blitzball helps the people forget their troubles as they cheer on their home town's finest athletes." I could hear the smirk in Ti's voice as he spoke.

As the bell rang loudly, making me jump out of my happy place, Gippal was by my side in a flash helping me pack away my things.

"It's alright I can do it myself you know." He smiled that dreamy smile of his, making mine look impish.

"I know I just wanted to be polite and help the young woman." Luckily my natural tan hid most of my heated blush. I looked down shyly gathering my things.

Our second class was survival class, which took up almost all of the day so no more lessons today - thank Yevon.

Four teachers stood in a line beside one another. The first woman or girl on the right was very petit, she had short black pixie hair with a bandanna on her forehead, she wore light brown shorts, a dark blue tank top with white flowers with a faded green jacket unzipped. Laced knee length cream boots with black socks and a very big pointy sharp thing attached to her back. I'm pretty sure its not a sword.

The second girl was abit taller with long dark brown hair, black knee length leather shorts with a leather skirt above it - it had some weird train thing attached to the back of the skirt - a white shirt with a black leather top over it with a zip down the middle, It made her bust look huge - I bet their fake - and some black shoes - what is it with people and leather?

Next was a blonde guy much taller that the pixie, his hair spiked in all different directions and looked sharp to touch. He wore a high neck navy shirt with no sleeves which was half unzipped and _huge_ black baggy jeans that looked really heavy. His left leg was covered by a long piece of material, and he wore big black combat boots. I was a little scared by the huge sword on his back - I'm sure it's bigger than himself!

The last guy was easy to describe, He was taller than the blonde guy and had long black hair with a red bandanna, a long red cloak that was jagged and torn. The top half of the cloak covered the bottom half of his face and down to his elbows, underneath his cloak he wore black everything black with buckles, lots and lots of buckles with a gun attached to his right leg. He had pointy gold shoes and a gold claw hand - which kind of freaked me

out - He had his arms crossed and looked bored like my last teacher Zack did.

All of them had something red, the weird looking guy had a red cloak and the other three had red ribbon tied to the top of their left arms.

"I want 2 groups of 6 and 2 groups of 5. And I want you lined up in front of one of us." Shouted the blonde guy. There was no point in even thinking about who was going to be in our group. The 6 of us lined up in front of the long brown haired girl.

"Right now that I have your attention, my name is Cloud, this here is Vincent, Tifa and Yuffie. We are going to be your survival teachers and this here behind us is going to be your training grounds." He pointed to the huge forest that was blocked off by thick wire fencing and a padlocked gate.

"In each group one _must_ be a healer, the rest may be as you wish. To finish this task you must get to the middle of the forest, it wont be a walk in the park but that is why you have us to guide you through this once. Remember your surroundings and you should be fine."

"I'll be the healer." Yuna whispered.

"Each teacher has a shed full of weapons, Armour, potions and fighting needs, don't get cocky." Our teacher - Tifa - took us to her shed, as we walked in the boys leaped in head first, Ti grabbed a blue long sword, Gippal had a huge Machina drill gun and Lai had an extendable rod. As I walked over to the swords and daggers I saw Yuna pick up a long blue staff with a red handle and bell at the bottom, the top of the staff was, well it was yellow with a big circle and, erm I don't know it's hard to describe. I picked up two daggers that where exactly the same, I span one of the around, hearing the sharp blade whistle as it sliced through the air.

"Watch where your spinning that!" Paine shouted at me, I hope I got close to cutting of her hair. I looked at the weapon in her hand, the handle of her sword was black and the long pointy blade was metallic silver, they were both separated by a silver skull which fit her personality completely, I felt my eyes roll.

**_Ok thanks for reading. Please REVIEW!!! You know it's the button at the bottom of the page CLICK IT!!! Thank you! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please don't ask why everything is underlined in the last two chapters, I don't know how I can stop it from doing that. Nothing of mine is underlined so if you know how I can make it stop please tell me… Also I'm not going to keep writing 'I don't own anything' on every chapter. I done it on the first two chapters and I cant be bothered. You all know I don't own this anyway.

Now on with the story!

_________________________________________________________________

It was hard in the morning to get out of bed, no matter which part of me I moved it ached. After twenty minutes, I eventually got out of the room, made my way into the living room and down into the sofa. Yuna looked over at me and giggled. I glared at her.

"It's not my fault, you didn't warm up before going out to the training field." "It may not be your fault, but I'm still going to blame you… Ow." Yuna rolled her eyes and walked over to me in a few bouncy steps.

"Lay down." I stared at her, my eyebrows raised. I just made it out of bed without doing to much damage to myself, and now she wants me to lie down. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot, waiting. "Fine."

Laying down on my front was the easy part, I don't want to even know how much pain I'm going to be in when I have to get back up again. Yuna sat on her knees next to me and put her hands on my shoulders, massaging them.

"Wow you must really be in pain. Your muscles and joints are really knotted." Her hands moved down my spin. "You think?" I said through my teeth.

I looked up at the digital wall clock to distract myself from the pain. It read 10:25am on the 29th of October, and that is was going to be a full moon tonight. Like anyone would want to know what the moon is going to be like tonight. Or any night. It feels like I've been here two months let alone two weeks. Yevon it feels like a prison sentence.

Down the hall outside our living room door several voices where heard - well anyone would hear them they _were_ shouting. Which didn't surprize me, blitzball season had just started. "Who the hell are Luca Goars." The voices where getting closer and you could tell they were male. "Who the hell are Luca Goars." Still getting closer, I could tell who was who. You couldn't really hear Lai through the other two dimwits. "Who the hell are Luca Goars." Our front door slammed open and the three of them walked in. "Their a bunch of fucking -" Yuna just scowled at them and they stopped chanting.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Yuna warned pointing her finger toward Ti. "I'm sorry babe." He smiled kissing her on the lips - Gag alert.

Yuna moved her hands to my legs and started to massage them. I actually started to feel my joints loosening. "You know if I was horny right now, that would sooo turn me on." "Gippal your such a perv!" I shouted. "Proud of it." Oh Yevon why does he have to smile at me that way.

Lai looked around the room, obviously not finding what he was looking for. His head dropped. "She's at Calli's, Lai. She will be back later." Smiling my most truthful smile, he didn't need to know I was actually lying. she was with a guy and she properly wont be back here until later tonight.

"Ow, Yunie that hurts there." "Sorry. Anyway I'm done." I stood up, some of my joints still ached but not as much as they did. I stretched and went to get a beer from the fridge. I'm an early drinker.

Yuna went off into our room. Ti following her like a dog on a lead. They have only been going out for a week - I hope they aren't doing what I think they are going to do yet. Gippal turned on the telly and sat in the arm chair resting his feet on the coffee table. I sat on the sofa and cracked the can open. Lai hovered around not knowing what to do.

"I'll see you later." He said, closing the door behind him. Don't know what's up with him but, I'll more than likely find out sooner or later. I glanced at Gippal he had gotten out of the chair helped himself to a packet of doritos and a beer, sat back into the chair, and rested his feet up on the coffee table again. "Sometimes I think you own the place." "I wish I did because then I could order you to feed me." He flirted. My cheeks were of fire, I turned my gaze away not wanting to keep in eye contact and started to watch the telly.

You know when you can feel the presence of someone watching you, well I had it, and it never stopped. I knew it was Gippal, no one else was in the room. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, not looking at him. "Just your nose."

Loud rhythmic banging was coming from the next room, and I could only guess they _are_ doing what I think they are doing. Gross! I cringed and walked out onto the balcony lighting a cigarette. The clouds where gray and It looked like It was about to rain. I hate this kind of weather, I liked the sun, like Bikanel desert where It's always sunny even during Christmas.

"Can I pinch one?" I didn't bother to turn around I already knew who was behind me. "You've never asked before." I smiled to myself handing him one. Gippal sparked up and leaned on the railing beside me. "So…" "So?" What a great conversation we are having. "There getting louder in there." It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking to me, and that he was talking about the two people I wouldn't really want to mention at this moment.

"Hm? Oh… erm, I usually suppress horrible and disturbing events or memories from my mind." He stared at me, I don't know whether he was trying to understand what I just said, or surprised I would actually say It, or whether he just thought I was weird. I flicked my cigarette over the side. "Come on, lets get out of here."

_________________________________________________________

Instead of having a Halloween party, the school thought they would try something different. A masquerade ball. I love dressing up. But now that I can be mysterious and unrecognisable. It's a brilliant plan to do some make out sessions. I smiled at my devious plan.

It was Friday at we didn't have school so they could decorate the hall. Me, Yuna, Paine and Calli planned to go out into town and go shopping for tomorrow nights ball. The school wasn't so far from town so we decided to walk, buy, get lunch, then get a bus back.

We went to Illusions - the number one fancy dress shop in whole of Spira. We split up as soon as we walked through. I spotted an amazing dress. There were more, but this one I fell in love with. The overskirt and bodice was a champagne colour that was complemented by the gold underskirt. The bodice was corseted and the skirts billowed out form the tightly cinched waist. I immediately ran up to the assistant and asked to try it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. It was perfect, a little tight but I'll live. Now all I need is to find a mask. I undressed and handed it back to the assistant. She showed me all the range of masks in the glass cabinet next to the counter. My eyes laid on a black eye mask with gold netting that would cover half of the lower face. But I was torn between that and another. A black stiffened fabric eye mask with silver diamonds, a black and sliver flower on the right side and hanging silver diamonds from the bottom. It was hard to choose but I didn't have any silver on the dress so I chose the first. All that was left was jewellery and shoes. They would both be black, I didn't want too much gold.

I handed my items to the assistant - who was now behind the counter.

"When would you like your items miss?" She asked politely. "What time do you shut because I'm going out for a meal soon." "If you want to pick them up later, I wont shut until I'm sure you have your dress." The shop assistant smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, do you mind if I pay later?" She shook her head and smiled again.

I went to find the others. Both Calli and Yuna hand chosen there dresses, but wouldn't show my until tomorrow. Paine had a little more trouble. She claimed the dresses had too much colour. I just rolled my eyes. The assistant - clearly hearing our conversation - brought over an all black, long corset dress. The bodice had silver ribbon that could loosen or tighten the back, it also had silver glitter around the top and waist. I think Paine liked it. She did her half smirk half smile thing she does. She only tried on two masks she didn't even bother with the rest - two much colour excuse again - they were my second choice and a plain black eye mask with silver glitter around the eyes and gold around the outside. She chose her second choice.

We finally left. We were done and dusted. Shoes, dresses, masks and jewellery. It was now time to eat and I was starving. We passed a few restaurants, Sushi, fast food and a little coffee shop that do sandwiches. Yuna was allergic to most fish and Paine said she was watching her weight. But Calli was quiet this whole time.

The coffee shop smelt like coffee - evidently - and carrot cake. It was making my stomach growl with delight. My mouth began to water as I caught a whiff of a chocolate cake.

As we sat a waitress - who clearly wore too much make up - came over and took our order. The waitress came back a few minutes later with our coffee's, biscotti's and took our food order. I had a BLT, Yuna had a Cesar salad, Calli had a cheese and ham Panini and Paine had a cheese and onion pastie.

"Please tell me what your dress looks like Yunie." I begged. "No." she simply replied with a gob full of biscuit. I gave her the pout and puppy eyes but still no luck. I scoffed my licorice flavoured biscuit just before our lunch came. We ate, chatted - well all but Paine - and paid for our meal.

We walked back to the fancy dress store where the assistant gave just our costumes in dark green boxes with a ribbon around the box, with the shops name in bold white letters. Our names were written in italic on a small piece of white paper.

_________________________________________________________

I awoke to a bright early morning light shining through the window. I opened my eyes and became accustomed to my surroundings. It was the living room of our apartment, cream walls and a disgustingly stained brown carpet. Yuna was asleep on the floor hugging a bottle of vodka. Paine's legs hung over the arms of the arm chair with a can of beer in her hand. I rolled over and a bottle fell of my lap and smashed onto the floor.

"Oh shit." I exclaimed. Yuna shot up and looked around wildly. When she eventually calmed she laid back down.

"What's the time?" She whined, putting a hand to her forehead. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno." A few minutes passed.

"Yuna." "Yeah." She didn't bother looking at me, she moved her hand and covered her eyes with the crease of her elbow.

"What made you come here? I mean my pops bailed on me - asshole." A few more minutes passed by, there was only silence. I thought she fell back to sleep.

"My father gave my guardians the money to send me while he's away on his pilgrimage." I'm sure I saw a tear fall down her face. I felt myself get angry.

"So your fathers a Summoner." I almost whispered. I closed my eyes, I hated the fact that Summoners should sacrifice themselves, just so the rest of Spira would be happy. Yuna hummed in agreement.

"So, what does your father do?" She asked. Shit what do I say to that? That my pops is - so some people say - is some high and mighty King of the Al-Bhed's and I'm a princess. Yeah like anyone would believe me. A few minutes had passed and I still hadn't answered Yuna's question. I scrabbled through my none existent brain to find a good enough excuse.

"He… erm… does some machina related work." I tried to make that lie as nonchalant as I could.

"Let me guess. Its too hard to explain it." she replied. I'm guessing she bought it. "Uh huh."

I awoke yet again disturbed from my beauty sleep, by constant banging on the front door. I'm guessing it was two fist because it was too quick to be one.

"Wakey, Wakey!" Came the high pitched voice from the other side of the door.

"Someone open the door so I can beat their ass." Paine cussed under her breath. Yuna opened the door and in bounced Calli, as right as rain. I don't know whether to be pissed off because she woke me up and made my hang over worse, or because she was more intoxicated than me last night yet she clearly has **no** hangover.

"It's party time tonight." She squeaked and giggled loudly.

"Calli has no one told you that hangovers hurt?" I wined and put a cushion on my head to block out some of the noise.

"Yes but not when you take my medicine, cures all hangovers. Trust." She walked out of our apartment and came back with three tomato juices.

"Give me this." she yanked the bottle of vodka Yuna still had hold of. She looked like she was sleeping up against the door while it was still open. Calli went over to the kitchen side pulled three glasses from the cupboard, settling them next to the vodka. Next she pulled out salt, pepper, Tabasco and wostershire sauce. She put small amounts of each and then topped it up with the tomato juice and vodka then gave each of us a glass.

"What is it?" Yuna sniffed the mixture and turned her nose away from it.

"It's a Bloody Mary. I told you it will clear your hangovers." "By drinking more alcohol?" Paine said. Calli rolled her eyes and told us to quit whining and drink it.

________________________________________________

Sorry It's so late people, with college and moving and trying to find a job and a house really Isn't that easy PLUS It's my 18th on good Friday so wish me luck people! :D And ill get the next chapter out as soon as possible I promise!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Right so where do I start now? Ok I'm sorry it's been a few weeks now well over a month but still. My excuse is because seeing as I've just moved into my new house I have no internet. So sorry for the delay but here you go._**

**_I want to say thanks to:_**

**_Meisie-Chan - Thanks for your comments and saying happy birthday i appreciate it :D  
_**

**_SGT Tidus - I think the underlining worked, thanks._**

**_Lunamirror_**

**_Blow and Pop_**

**_Amy14_**

**_The 1__st__ five people to comment on my story :D_**

"Tighter." "Rikku, It's not going to get any tighter than that." I held to the top of the corset as Calli kept pulling at the ribbon. she yanked at the ribbon one more time, I slammed my hand against the wall.

She tied the ribbon into a bow to hold it in place. "There I hope your happy my arms ache now." "Yeah now that I can't breath I'm happy." I smiled at the brunette letting out a small giggle and started to fiddle through my make up bag.

Yuna was helping Calli get into her dress while Paine was in the shower. Everyone seemed to be at least the slightest bit ready apart from Paine. And I thought I was the worst to get ready. I always seemed to get moaned at cause I can't pick which eye shadow to wear. The It gets even worse when we want to go out on the weekend.

I finished my hair and make up. Helped Yuna with her dress, Calli was fully ready and Yuna was curling her hair. Paine had just got out of the shower and was now blow drying her hair.

I stalked around the room. "Hurry up Paine." "Fuck off." Lovely. I've never told her to fuck off when she's waiting for me.

An hour later and she's done her hair and into her dress. I rolled my eyes thinking - Knowing she's going to be another half hour doing her make up.

By the time we walk out of the door It was 7:45, the masquerade party started 45 minutes ago. In a way this was pretty ironic.

*****

The setting sun shone through the pink clouds. I look through my hand held mirror fixing the last touches to the netting on my mask before entering the hall. It was packed with a sea of bodies with masks and colours.

Calli and Yuna where sitting at a table and Paine would be at the bar getting the drinks… This would be so much easier to find them if I could see their faces. Walking up the first table I spoke Yunie's name loud enough for the people rest at the table. They stared at blank expressions. Obviously not, I though and stalked towards the next table.

Don't you just wish the last table you were thinking about going to was the first one you went to so you didn't make a fool of yourself.

I downed the vodka and coke Paine bought for me and slammed it down onto the table.

"Careful you'll brake that glass." Calli warned. "Does anyone want another drink?" I asked but before they could reply I had already gone from the seating area, walking towards the bar.

"Vodka coke and two shots please." I shouted at the barman. "ID?" Rolling my eyes I pulled my fake ID from my cleverage and caught a glimpse of the barman giving me a dirty look. He stared at it over and over before he handed it back to me and left to obtain my alcoholic drinks.

He handed me the drinks and went to the next customer I quickly drank the vodka coke then knock downed the two shots one after the other.

"You may want to take it easy." Said a male voice behind me. I turned sharply but he had disappeared in the populated dance floor. I shook it off and walked back to our table with a round of shots.

"Riks what's wrong?" Yuna asked. I didn't notice I was looking out onto the dance floor, maybe I was looking for someone, maybe I just had the erge to dance. I didn't know.

I juddered out of my dream world and become aware of there were four more shots on our table. A smile crept onto my face.

"Last person to drink the shot buys the next round." Paine up for any challenge sat up in her seat taking a hold of her little glass. The four of us positioned the glass to our lips.

"3...2...1" We tipped our heads back swallowing the liquid. I slammed my shot glass on the table. I was 2nd. Yuna came 3rd which meant Calli had to buy the next round.

*****

'More, More, More, More… More, More, More, More… I wonna hold them like they do in Texas please.' I shot up, grabbed Yuna's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Fold em', let em', hit me, raise it, baby stay with me. I love it." I sang as we danced to the rhythm. I closed my eyes and raised my arms. Two hands held my hips moving their body with mine. When I opened my eyes I saw Yuna dancing with someone to.

He wore a black suit with the shirt undone showing his chest. His mask was black with a dark blue nose which was the length of a pencil but thinker. The blond hair was abit of a give away. Tidus.

I tore my attention to the person I was dancing with. I turned around facing the individual wrapping my arms around their neck. I figured It was a guy. He wore the same black suit with his shirt half undone, but his collar was up. His mask was gold and black with horns. I spotted the bright yellow hair and the vibrant green swirl eyes behind the mask. No doubt about it. This mysterious guy was Al-Bhed.

'P, p ,p, poker face… p, p, p, poker face. I wont tell you that I love you, Kiss or hug you cause I'm bluffing with my muffin. I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning. Just like a chick in the casino. Take your bank before I pay you out. I promise this, promise this. Check this hand cause I'm marvellous.' was the last thing I remembered that night.

When I reopened my eyes it was very early morning daylight. Jolting into a seating position the blood from my head rushed through my body making me feel dizzy and light-headed. Then came the thunder of a migraine.

Crawling from my bed I strolled to the kitchen. The cotton, foamy, bacteria filled mouth of mine, made me feel dehydrated from lasts nights bender. Pulling a bottle of water from the fridge I drained the contents.

'Push me. And then just touch me. Till I can get my Satisfaction… Satisfaction…' The loud thumping base came through the wall. I groaned banging my fist on the wall as hard as I could. They didn't stop.

*****

After the Masquerade Ball we all had two weeks off. If you wanted to, you could go home and be with your families or, If you hated your pops and detested your brother then you got to stay here. To be honest I didn't want to be at either.

Yuna left in the early morning to get the bus to Luca then get the boat to Besaid. Paine… she must of left a few hours ago. She never told me were she was going nor tell any of us about her family. I bet she's like some undercover secret agent school girl. How cool would that be.

Ti had gone to Luca with Yuna but didn't change over like she did. Hopefully the stupid asshole Gippal has already gone… Wanker. With Calli and Lai, I didn't know if they had left or not.

I went into the bathroom and filled the bath with hot water and bubbles. When it was full to a reasonable height I turned off the taps and undressed. As the water consumed my body I could feel the knots in my body lift. Closing my eyes I got flashbacks of last night embarrassments.

**_Righteo I'm off to bed peoples cause it's late and ive been lazy all day watching BLEACH :D come on Toshiro is so cute and Ichigo is hawt! _**

**_Blah blah blah… sorry the Masqurade wasn't very long but there is a reason to it… I couldn't be asked… just kidding. I'm being serious! Night x Happy reading! AND REVIEW!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Bold/Italic's mean last night

Remember I'm from England so if you don't understand a word ask me.

Thanks to:

_Meisie-Chan_

Kalixwolf

GerbilsRockMySocks

*****

'_**You know I fink your reeeeally-' Hiccup 'Hat' I had slurred. Almost falling over and braking my ankle in these 6 inch heels. I knew I needed to go home but I was **_

_**having to much fun.**_

_**Me and Yuna went outside so I could have a cigarette , and found some really good looking guys from one of the years above us. I had walked over to their crowd not bothering to listen to Yuna as she hushed my name.**_

_**They where in a rough circle all holding cans of beer, chatting and laughing with **_

_**each other when I just burst into the middle of the circle, looked one guy in the face (which I now remember is Erik Praise, He was in his second to last year at **_

_**school) and spluttered that I thought he was really 'hat' surly I meant 'hot' right?**_

_**I'm never going to live this down.**_

I awoke in the now tepid bath water. My hands and feet had turned into an old persons wrinkly skin. Getting out and wrapping a towel around my body, I pulled out the plug and walked into the bedroom.

I dropped the towel and got dressed into a pair of creamy brown shorts and a pale yellow vest.

I sat down at the only desk we had in our shared room. It was a light wooden desk backed up against the wall, a mirror that was as long as the table was hung up on the wall but was low enough for us to sit at the desk and be vane. There were three draws down the side of the desk, each draw had are name or initials on. Mine was the middle one which had all my make up in.

On the desk was the essentials of everyday use. Straighteners, hair dryer and a curling iron were laid out. I took my brush out of my draw as well as my make up and put them on the top. Staring back at me in the mirror was a pale tanned girl, dark purple circles under her eyes and little red blood spots as though she had been heaving.

Touching my face I traced the blood spots all the way up to the purple circles. It wasn't just some girl who looked remotely like me staring back… it _was_ me.

"God I look so fucking rough." I groaned, rubbing my eyes. Putting my hair into a scruffy ponytail and started on my make-up to get rid of the dark circles and blood spots.

Once I finished I put everything away, put my high top converse on and walked into the living room. A white envelope had been pushed under the door. It had my name and the schools address scribbled on it. I picked it up looking at the front and back of it. I grabbed a coke from the fridge and sat down on the sofa and opened the letter.

Taking a sip of the coke I almost had to stop myself from spitting it all over the room. The letter was from my Pops, telling me about a marriage he had arranged with some guy I didn't even know named Seth. What a loser. My pops has even paper clipped a picture of Seth to the letter. He had short silver hair but the spikes where quite long. His long bangs framed his pale face. Eyes like blue ash with cat like pupils, he had hatred filling them. He wore a black high top, long sleeved shirt with a zip running up the middle. I couldn't see his trousers but I was sure he was a loser too.

I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. His angry look and evil smile were hypnotising me but I felt frightened like this guy had the face of death written over all it.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the bed-sit leaving the letter and picture on the

sofa.

How could my father do this to me? Marry me to some guy… I swear he was holding auditions for allegeable men as soon as I left. I needed to see to someone. Clear my head, but not let them know about the letter. I guess I could see if Lai is still here, and I could see if Calli was here later too.

I banged on the boys door several times before I heard a groan and shuffle. As It opened I saw Lai's hung over face and had to laugh.

"You know how rough you look right?" I said barging through the door and flinging myself onto the sofa. "What do you want Rikku?" He said with a groan. I sat up and gave my most famous puppy dog eyes - never seemed to work on my father though. "I got bored and needed someone to talk to… plllllllease let me stay." Putting emphasis on the 'please' and tears in my eyes.

He dramatically rolled his eyes at me. "Fine you can stay." "Yay! Thanks Lai." I grabbed the remote and turned the telly on. Lai walked off to the bathroom. "Oh and brush your teeth Lai… your breath smells of stale beer!" He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

The boys dorm was less well kept than the girls. Maybe it's just cause their slobs. Empty pizza boxes and take-away packets crowded the kitchen counters. Empty cans of fizz on the floor and stands. Stains of god knows what where on the floor and to be honest I didn't want to ask what they were, but at least the furniture was ok-ish.

Lai strolled back into the living room wearing a plain shirt and lounging tracky bottoms. His hair was flat and wet. It didn't look too bad actually… I mean he didn't need to use a _whole _can of hairspray on it everyday, imagine how much he's killing it.

"You want a drink or something?" "Coke please." I answered not looking away from the telly. He opened the small fridge, took out two coke's and threw me one, then sat next to me.

"What's the time?" "Almost 11o'clock why?" "Give me the remote. I want to watch something." I gave him the remote and he changed it to a cartoon channel.

"Are you kidding me? Cartoons?" "Yep." I sighed as the intro to the cartoon started.

'_Yume ni made nita you na sekai de. Arasoi mo naku heiwa ni kurashitai." _"What is this?" I asked. "It's Bleach." "Bleach?" He looked at me, saw my obviously confused face and sighed.

"Right, you've missed a lot so I'll make it quick just keep up... There is an orange haired guy called Ichigo… he gets almost all of a girl called Rukia's powers who Is what's known as a soul reaper… you still following?" "Ichigo. Rukia. Power. Soul Reaper. Got it."

"Anyway. Rukia's soul reaper superiors find out about her giving her powers away - which is illegal - and send a detachment to arrest her, and sentence her to death. Ichigo and some of his classmates who also have powers go the soul society to rescue her… blah, blah, blah. All happy again." I nod my head in understanding so that he knew I was still following his short story and not getting confused along the way - Which I wasn't.

"Ok now I'm up to the bit about the bounts - the bounts are people who live forever and were made by a someone who I haven't found out yet - The bounts go to the soul society wreck the place up. Ichigo and everyone go there and that's where

I'm up too."

"_Tsumazuitatte way to go, yeah yay. Dordorake rolling star!" _

"oooooooooook…?" Lai didn't even look away from the telly as he shushed me - rather fucking rude piece of cocking shitty wank fuck… Wow how many swear words was that in one sentence? Ok, erm one, two, three, four, five… five not bad. A had finger poked my left arm - apparently I was making to much noise… In my head. I made a unpleasant face inside my head so Lai would see. Maybe I should stick my tongue out at him… nah he would kick me out and I wouldn't have anything to distract myself from the dreaded letter that awaits for me when I get home.

*****

Ok that's it… I'm running out of material right this moment so that's why it's short… sorry for people who have been waiting ages but im knackered. The next one will be longer I promise (at least 8-10 pages) and it will be out as soon as possible. Love you all

KP


End file.
